It Takes a Psycho to Know a Psycho
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: Loki is back, but has turned into a complete psychopath! The Avengers try to stop him once again, but this time they failed! Fury has to call in someone included in project "Psychopath" and that someone is Deadpool! The only person capable of defeating Loki's psychopath part once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**SR: Hey everyone! I know, I know, another story. BUT this will be a few chapters long!**

**DP: Only a few chapters?! You know that won't happen. You'll end up writing sequals!**

**SR: And you know this how?**

**DP: I'm Deadpool, I know everything**

**SR: *sigh* **

**DP: Sapphire Roz does not own me or the Avengers... Or Loki... **

* * *

CHAPTER 1- TONY'S POV

_"Sir, Director Fury has entered the building, he seems quite upset. Have you messed with his eye patch again?" _

"Ha, ha, Jarvis, very funny" I reply.

_"I do try, Sir." _

Stupid snarky AI. I guess that's kinda my fault.

I sigh and remove myself form my lab. I was working on a underwater suit, I was thinking of calling it Rubber Ducky. As soon as I come out of my lab, I ask Jarvis to lock the door and don't let anybody in.

"Whatcha hiding?"

I jump in surprise. "GAH! CLINT! STAY OUT OF MY VENTS!" I shout as I turn around.

There I saw Clint poking his head out of the vent, laughing. His head disappears, then his feet come out of the vent, and he jumps down quietly.

"Man, you should've seen how high you jumped! I got you good!" Clint laughs.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shout.

Clint laughs again. "Gotta catch me first" he says as he starts running down the hall.

I start running after him. "COME BACK HERE, BIRDBRAIN!" I shout.

I chased Clint through the halls, down the stairs, up the stairs, even around furniture.

I was catching up to him when Clint suddenly stopped and I crashed into him, and he crashed into the thing that made him stop.

As soon as we untangled from our pile, I grab Clint's throat to strangle him.

* * *

NO POV

Fury comes storming into the Avengers main floor of the tower.

"Where's Stark and Barton? I need all the Aven-"

Clint suddenly stops right in front of Fury. He salutes to Fury, "Mission accomplished, Sir."

Suddenly Tony crashes into Clint and Clint crashes into Fury. Tony untangles himself from the pile quickly, then grabs Clint's throat and strangles him.

Thor looked confused, Natasha showed no emotion (like always), Bruce was shaking his head slowly, and Steve face palmed.

The Avengers were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting to start the meeting, as they were watching Tony strangle Clint. They did nothing until Clint's face turned purple.

Steve sighs. "Thor, could you help me pull them apart?"

Thor nods and grabbed Clint's shoulders.

Steve rips Tony's hands off Clint's throat and holds him back.

Tony struggles. "LET ME AT HIM, STEVE!"

Clint hides behind Thor. "PROTECT ME!"

"Tony! Calm down, what did Clint do now?" Steve asks.

"Hey! Why do you think I did something?!" Clint protested.

Steve glares at him and Clint shrunk behind Thor again.

Tony starts yelling, "HE WAS IN MY VENTS AGAIN! I TOLD HIM A MILLION TIMES TO STAY OUTTA MY VENTS! THAT AND HE SCARED ME OUTSIDE MY LAB! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Tony tries to charge at Cling, but Steve grabs him again. "Tony, I don't think its worth it" Steve reasons.

"Fine, you live another day, Clint."

At that Steve lets go of his grip on Tony, and Clint comes out of his hiding place.

Steve turns to Clint. "Listen to Tony, it's his tower."

"Yes, Mother" Clint responds.

"I- but... um, what?" Steve says as Clint laughs.

Tony smiles. "Hey, Cap, I got a question for you."

"What?" Steve asks.

"Are you my Mummy?" (I'm sorry! I had to put a Doctor Who quote in here!)

Clint laughs harder at Steve's confused face.

"Good one" Clint says as he gave Tony a high five.

Bruce and Natasha roll their eyes while Steve and Thor looked confused.

"Mummy are you there? Please let me in" Clint says.

Fury smiles calmly. "I am so sorry, we have to stop your HAPPY TIME!"

Bruce's eyes flash green for a moment, but then he calmed down a bit.

"What's the problem, Director?" Steve asks in his usual Captain voice.

"The world is in danger again."

"Isn't that a bit over dramatic for Doctor Doom?" Tony asks.

"Its not Doctor Doom" Fury looks at everyone in the room, "It's Loki."

Everyone in the room froze in shock, Bruce's eyes went green again. He gets up and says "Fill me in later," then left the room to calm down.

"What do you mean Loki's back? I thought he was locked up" Clint says.

Everyone looks at Thor.

"I thought he was dead, he died in my arms. He is dead" Thor says stubbornly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Apparently not" Fury says as he turns on the giant flat screen TV that SHIELD somehow entered information into, and he pressed play.

It showed Loki in a small town, killing everyone there.

"We were able to hide this from the media. But this shows Loki going on a murder spree in a small town located in Texas. He killed everyone there" Fury explained.

"Does he seem to be creating an army or does he have one?" Steve asks.

"The Chitauri would never side with him again" Thor says.

"He doesn't seem to be creating an army either" Fury says.

The TV showed Loki setting a house on fire with green flames form his hands. The camera zoomed closer to Loki's face and focused. His face showed that he turned into a complete psychopath, with his murderous smile, and killer blue eyes. Something flies through the air and smacks Loki in the back of his head. Loki shakes his head and blinks. His green eyes widen in shock at the state of the town he's destroying. Loki looks directly into the camera and mouths two words 'Help me', then his eyes turned blue again and his murderous smile returned. The screen then turned black.

Everyone in the room stared in shock (even Natasha).

"Did anyone else see that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah" Clint slowly nods, "Loki got hit in the head!" Clint starts laughing.

Everyone stares at Clint.

"What?"

"Dude, people just died!" Tony says.

"You find this humorous, Clint?" Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What? OH! No this isn't funny!" Clint attempts to save himself.

Natasha narrows her eyes at Clint.

"Enough" Steve says, then he turns to the Director, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"We looked back at the video's when Loki was captured. His eyes were blue then... I was hoping Thor could tell us what color Loki's eyes were before his attack" Fury answers.

"He has always had green eyes that could pierce your soul" Thor answers.

"That's all I needed to hear" Fury says before he leaves the room.

"He gets scarier every time we see him" Tony comments, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm going to tell Bruce, you coming, Clint?"

Clint nods and leaves the room behind Tony.

"Tony, wait" Steve says.

Tony's head poked around the corner, "Yes, Capsicle?"

"Tell Banner that Loki might have been mind controlled."

Tony nods then continues on his way with Clint.

Thor, Steve, and Natasha sit at the table in silence for a couple minutes, trying to get over their shock.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in Central Park.

The three glance at each other, then run out of the room to suit up.

**SR: So, what do you think? Good, bad, horrible, great, fantastic, hate it, "This story, I like it, CONTINUE", let this story burn. Tell me your thoughts on it!**

**_~Sapphire Roz_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SR: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while! But I have been working on yet another Deadpool story! **

**DP: Stop writing so many stories!**

**SR: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! **

**DP: I will do what I want! You don't own me! **

**SR: And you don't own me! **

**DP: ...**

**Dear: **

**DreamDusk: Thank you! **

**Jotunheim Storm: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! And there is some little kid Jamie action in here like I promised! Now you can see how lovable he can be. **

**Robotic Worm: Thanks! **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**Raven of Arionia: Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy this story already! **

**Guest2: Lol! Loved your script! I'm glad you love it! **

**CAM: Lol, I'm glad you're reading this story! I was going to say a small town in Alabama, but I think Texas has more small towns... **

**alphafairy: Thanks!**

**person D: I'm glad that you like it so much!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2- NO POV

~With Tony, Clint, and Bruce~

"So... When Loki attacked us, he may have-"

"-Been mind controlled" Tony interrupted Clint.

Clint glares at Tony.

Bruce thought about it carefully, "He could have-"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion heard from Central Park. Clint grabs his bow and arrows that he keeps stashed in every room of Avengers Tower. They all run to the elevator and press the very top floor button. Once they got to the top, Tony got his suit on while Bruce and Clint got into the Quinjet.

Captain America and Natasha came running out in their outfits and load in the jet.

"Captain America comm on" Steve says into his comm.

"Black Widow common."

"Bruce Banner comm on."

"Hawkeye comm on."

"Iron Man comm on."

"My comm is on friends!" (Guess who said that)

"Alright everyone, let's head out" Captain America says in his comm.

They all fly off, Iron Man and Thor flies by the Quinjet. Once they get to Central Park and land at a large clearing, the Avenger look around, shock covered all their faces. Most of the treens were burning in green flames. The smoke and smell of blood engulfed the air, even the sky seemed tinted with red.

Suddenly, Tony flies away from the group, parallel to the ground. The rest of the Avengers look toward where Tony was flying. They saw a woman holding on to her four year old son, cowering in a corner. A man, her assumed husband, stood in front of the two as a shield for his family in front of Loki.

Loki had a murderous look on his face, with his hands holding green fire. He was about to throw it at the man defending his wife and child, when Iron Man flies straight into Loki before he could hurt the family.

"Avengers! Listen up! We need to get the civilians out. Hawk, Widow, you help me get everyone out of here. Banner, get in the Quinjet and get the first aid ready, we will bring injured civilians to you. Thor, help Stark with Loki, he's going to need it" Steve orders.

"I think I got this, Capsicle" Tony says in his comm as he blasted his arch reacter at Loki. Loki throws green flames at Iron Man, almost melting the suit. "Scratch that" Tony says, diving out of the path of Loki's fire.

"Move out" Captain America commands.

The five of them split up, Bruce to the Quinjet, Hawkeye to the North side of the park, Black Widow to the south, Thor runs over to where the fight was, and Captain America ran to help the family of three that Loki almost killed.

* * *

MOMENTS EARLIER- "Come on, Jamie! Keep running!" Jamie's mother shouts in panick.

"But mommy, I'm tired" the little boy named Jamie said, not understanding why they were running. His mother quickly picked him up and kept running next to Jamie's father.

Suddenly, a man dressed in green and black appeared out of nowhere, and grinned evilly at the family. Jamie's mother tries to run around the man, but he quickly threw green fire in front of her. She stopped suddenly to avoid the fire, but Jamie's leg hit the strange fire and he cried out in pain. Jamie continues to whimper in pain.

Jamie's father stands in front of his wife and son to protect them as much as possible. Jamie's mother sets Jamie on the grass and crouches down in front of him to provide more protection.

"Mortal, you think you can protect your family from me, a god?" The man in green laughs. His hands held green fire. He was about to throw it at the family but something knocks into him.

Jamie looked over and saw Iron Man fighting the strange man in green. 'Iron Man saved us!' Jamie thought excitedly. He pulled on his mother's sleeve to get her attention. "Mommy, mommy, Iron Man saved us!"

"Yes, he did, Jamie" Jamie's mother replies, relieved.

Jamie's dad crouches down to inspect Jamie's burn. "Jamie, are you alright?"

"It hurts, daddy" Jamie whimpers.

"I know, buddy. We have to take him to a docktor" Jamie's father says.

"I can help with that" a man says.

The small family looks up at him to decide if he's a friend or foe. They relax, he's a friend.

Jamie stares at the man, eyes wide and mouth open. "Your Captain America!"

The Captain looks at the young boy and smiles, the childs happiness was contagious. "That's right, son."

Jamie's eyes tight up at his favorite hero of all time.

"I can take him to a good friend of mine, you go under ground and help anyone you pass by. Get them out of here."

The parents think about this and nod, deciding that the Captain in front of him would protect their son better than they could. Jamie's dad picks Jamie up and hands him to Captain America.

"I'm going to need your names, so I can find you" Captain America asks.

"Dave and Mary Johnson" Dave says.

"Thank you, I promise he will be safe" the good Captain promises. Mary kisses her son on the cheek, "be good, sweetheart."

"Yes, mommy" the little boy replies to his worried mother.

Captain America starts running to the Quinjet as the boys parents run out of Central Park, helping people along the way.

Jamie hugs Captain America's neck as the Captain ran. He looked back and saw Iron Man and Thor fighting the strange man wearing green. 'Why is that man hurting people?' Jamie wonders, 'maybe he's having a bad day.' Jamie looks at the Quinjet as they approach it.

"Bruce?!" Captain America calls.

Bruce see's his leader holding a kid. "Here, I'll take him" he says.

Captain America hands the young boy to Bruce, the Bruce carries the child inside the plane. He sets the boy in a seat to reat his wound.

"Hi, I'm Jamie" Jamie says cheerfully.

Bruce smiles softly, "hello, Jamie. I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, can you show me where it hurts?"

Jamie nodds and shows Bruce the burn on his leg. Bruce curses under his breath. He couldn't believe that Loki would do something like this to a defencless child.

Bruce sighs and grabs the things he needs.

"Are you Hulk?" Jamie asks.

Bruce freezes, then looks at the kid, "how did you know?"

"Hulk isn't here, and Captain America said he would take me to one of his friends" Jamie answers.

'That's one smart kid.' "Yes, I'm the Hulk, but it's a secret. You can't tell anyone" Bruce says as he treats Jamie's wound.

Jamie makes a zipper motion over his mouth and throws away the end to show that his lips are sealed.

Bruce smiles, 'How children can remain happy like this in the middle of a battle still amazes me.' As he finishes wrapping Jamie's leg up, he says "you're going to have to stay here, Jamie, until we can find your parents."

Jamie nods and looks arount the plane in wonder.

"_Barton to Banner, Barton to Banner_" Bruce's comm calls out.

"Banner here, what's wrong?" Clint would love to meet the kid.

"_Stark's comm is offline and Loki melted his suit!_"

"Then send him to me" Bruce says.

"_Roger that_" Clint says.

A few minutes later, Tony walks in with his clothes looking like rags. "He melted my suit! I'm going to kill that son of a... Gun... Who's the kid?"

"Hi! My name is Jamie! Thank you for saving me Mr. Iron Man."

"Call me Tony," Tony grinns, "I like this kid already."

Jamie smiles up at his two hero's.

"_Romanoff to everyone. Thor isn't doing so well, Loki is winning!_"

Bruce's eyes widen.

"What? What's going-" Tony starts, but a loud bang that shook the whole jet, interrupts him.

Loki was standing at the entrance of the jet with Thor moaning painfully on top of the Quinjet.

Tony and Bruce stand in front of Jamie to protect him.

"I dare you to make one move" Bruce says, eyes turning green.

Loki smirks, "let the beast out."

Suddenly, Jamie ran up to Loki before the two hero's could do anything. Jamie tugs at the man's green and black leather jacket. "Excuse me? Mr. Green man, why are you hurting people? Are youi having a bad day?" Jamie asks, his brown eyes filled with innocents.

Loki looked like he was about to hurt the young child, but something changed, he relaxed. His eyes changed to green and he stopped smirking. He knelt down to the boy, "young one, go to your hero's. I am very dangerous, they can protect you."

"Ok" Jamie says, then he hugs Loki, and ran to his hero's, who were staring in shock.

Loki stands up, "I must warn you. Only a psychopath can defeat another psychopath." Then Loki disappears just as Thor fell from the top of the Quinjet onto his back on the ground.

Bruce and Tony snap out of their shock as Captain Ameica gave orders. "Everyone, start helping the injured, I'll take Jamie to his parents."

After Jamie was reunited with his parents and the Avengers fly in the Quinjet home, Bruce and Tony told the rest of the Avengers what happened. They were in shocked silence.

"... So... What now?" Clint asks.

* * *

**Yay! I've finished chapter 2! So tell me how it was please, I want to know your thoughts! I know Jamie is just a random character and made no sense, but it's the best I could do. If anyone wants a character description of Jamie, just say in your reviews. Also, if you want Jamie to come in future chapters just tell me and I would be happy to write about him again! And should I publish my other Deadpool story? It's about him finding out he has twin sisters and has to take care of them, they meet all the Avengers, DC comics characters, and many, MANY others, and I'll take recommendations and ideas!**


End file.
